


T on T on M

by Iamacarrot



Series: Some Kinky Tordmatt shit [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by a picture, M/M, Much many, My life is trash, Paul and Patryck, They know Tord's a little devil, They protecc Matt very much, Tord on Tord on Matt Action!, they are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Matt ends up in a dilly of a pickle, letting himself get engulfed between the arms of two, count 'em, TWO kinky Tords.Let's just see how this plays out.





	T on T on M

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to the original Tord as "Tord", and his clone is "The double"

Matt giggled as he tried his hardest to wiggle his way out of the clutches of his boyfriend... s.

It had happened suddenly. One moment, Matt was chilling, watching TV with Paul and Patryck, and the next, he's got two Tords smothering him in kisses, licks, praise, and touches. "Guys! That tickles!" Matt shouted, squeaking as the original Tord shoved his hand up Matt's hoodie, caressing the soft skin underneath. "Your hands are so cold Tordie!" Matt giggled. Tord's double kissed Matt's cheek, licking it at one point before suckling at the skin.

The fun ended, however, when Patryck began squirting the Tords with water, chasing them off of Matt.

"Give him his space guys. He's not here for that." Paul sighed, who was behind Patryck. Matt smiled, walking over to Paul and Patryck. "Honestly, I was enjoying the attention." Matt admitted. "Maybe so, but you know what happens when he gets like this." Paul reminded. All three men shuddered in unison. "That was a dark day..." Paul huffed. "Yeah, and multiply that day by two Red Leaders. Then, you get what could've just happened." Patryck added on. Matt chuckled, this really was an odd situation.

Tord had, somehow, gotten his hands on a cloning ray, cloning himself to see if it worked. It did, obviously, but, the thing is, whatever Tord feels at the moment, his clone feels it too. So when the very prideful Red Leader told his Lieutenants that he needed Matt at that very moment, they'd known that they'd have to deal with two kinky leaders... yippee.

Said Red Leader groaned, stomping over to Matt and pulling him aside. "Sir! Don't do something you might regret!" Paul sighed. "I'm not going to regret having se-" "Making love to." "Uh, yeah, making love to my lover!" Tord retorted. Matt shrugged, allowing himself to be pulled away by his boyfriend. "What are we gonna do about this?" Paul asked. "I'm not doing anything. Just let them get it over with and we can find a way to fix Red Leader afterwards." Patryck hummed dismissively.

Paul frowned in concern, but walked off with Patryck to watch over the rest of the base.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt moaned softly as Tord and his clone showered the ginger in affection, telling Matt how pretty he was and how much he deserved to be praised. The two had led Matt to Tord's room, and they now had him pinned on Tord's bed, teasing him as they wished. "You always know just what to say, and just what to do, don't you Tordie?" Matt gasped. Both Tords laughed in unison. "So, what should we do? Classic threesome? Blow job on one end and penetration on the other?" Tord's clone asked. Tord smiled impishly, licking at his lips hungrily, and leaning down and biting at Matt's neck. "Tord, more... please~" Matt whined, sending a delicious shiver down Tord's back. Tord's clone felt it too, mouth hanging open at the sensation.

"Foreplay works too, I guess." Tord's clone hummed, watching his original kiss at Matt's jawline. "I'm going to take this, and I'm going to make it better... you're going to look at yourself in the mirror from then on, and know who you belong to... I'm going to make you so irresistible that you'll orgasm from just looking at yourself~" Tord promised.

Both Matt and Tord's double moaned at that statement.

"Are you ready now?" Tord asked, which earned him a breathy yes.

Smiling, Tord instructed his double to undress, while he and Matt did the same. Tord and his double, of course, were already hard and leaking, whilst Matt was only halfway there, a light pink tint at his tip. Tord and his double smiled, both looking at each other and playing rock paper scissors. "I win." Tord's double bragged. Tord sneered, watching as his double happily took Matt's length in with no hesitation. Matt gasped, gripping at the double's hair, whimpering encouragements. Matt always enjoyed a wake up call, it made everything much more intense, being turned on, and then having such a far ways to go before he just burst. "Tordie? Are you next? Will you please do this too?" Matt pleaded.

Tord groaned, the sound of his partner pleading for so much attention sending more blood straight down to his member. Tord's double growled, pulling off of Matt. "Must you make this so difficult?" he hissed. Tord chuckled, pushing his double out of the way and taking Matt in. Matt squeaked, grasping at the sheets and jumping out of excitement every now and then when Tord's sharp teeth pricked at his dick.

"Oh yes! I need more Tordie! I wish you both could take me! Yes! I need both of you!" Matt panted. Tord smiled, pulling up, dodging Matt's attempts to push him back down. "Listen Mattie, I know how much you love praise, but, one at a time, okay baby?"

Matt frowned, the look being replaced with a blissful smile upon feeling Tord's double take both his and Matt's members in one hand, pumping them together.

"You look so pretty like this Mattie. So utterly under our control... we should reward you... would you like that? A reward?" Tord asked. Matt knew better than to just say yes, learning over the past years that Tord liked power, so he'd have to address the man as an authoritative figure, which he was.

"Yes daddy... yes sir. I'd love a reward sir..." Matt purred. Tord caressed Matt's cheek, smiling. "You're such a well behaved boy. So loyal, so faithful, and you're all mine. I love you so much. You're daddy's favourite, brave soldier~"

Matt gasped and squirmed as he reached his peak, coming then and there. Tord's double wasn't far behind, releasing a few seconds after Matt, with Tord right with him.

All three males panted, smiling and chuckling as they knew that they were nowhere near finished. "Trust me, round two will be way more eventful." Tord promised. Matt giggled, allowing his lovers to tackle him into the soft sheets. Looking down, Matt smiled before looking back up at Tord. "You're hard again." he hummed. "You're adorable~" Tord replied. Tord's double groaned as he rut against Matt, trying to get any kind of attention. "If you don't stop-" "You'll what? Suck me off too?" Tord's double retorted. "You, have always wanted to do that." Matt murmured.

"I'm right here." Tord's double purred. Tord narrowed his eyes. If there was one person he didn't like proving him wrong, it was himself. "You're lucky this is hot." Tord hissed. Both Matt and Tord's double smiled, watching eagerly as Tord began blowing his own double.

Tord's double moaned helplessly, and Matt, who was too excited by now, crawled over top of Tord and positioned himself. Tord grunted, pulling up. "Really?" he asked, unimpressed. Matt said nothing, pushing in suddenly, all whilst keeping a straight face. Tord and his clone grunted, panting and shifting as Matt began a slow pace. "You, are evil." Tord growled. "Thank you!" Matt chirped, blushing at the small laughs he received.  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~  
Paul and Patryck sat quietly, playing a small game of chess, and jumping when they heard a scream.

Rushing to Tord's room, the source of the scream, the men slammed the door open, blushing as they found the display of a threesome between Matt and the two Tords. "Uhh-" "Our greatest apologies, sir! It won't happen again! Promise!" Paul whimpered, closing the door.

Paul groaned, watching Patryck begin walking away, and following him a second later.

"We don't get paid enough for his stunts like this..." Patryck groaned.

"Yeah, true..." Paul paused, stopping in his tracks. "Wait... YOU GET PAID?!"

Patryck laughed, running off as Paul chased him, avoiding him easily, and smirking when the shorter ran out of breath. "I hate you..." Paul groaned. "Yeah, sure." Patryck hummed, walking off. Paul stuck his tongue out, sitting down, and wondering why and how the HELL he got this job.


End file.
